Некоторые проблемы широкого внедрения в IT и направления их решений (обзор)
'Автор: Е.М. Бениаминов' email: ebeniamin@yandex.ru Труды симпозиума "ОНТОЛОГИЧЕСКОЕ МОДЕЛИРОВАНИЕ" ИПИ РАН 2008 с 71-82 2008 г. Взято из: Исходник (стр 5) Обзор: Статья общего характера. Предметная область - системы основанные на знаниях , в которой складываются свои методы и принципы. Интересное замечание автора, что существенный принцип в области систем основанных на знаниях - разделение на декларативные и императивные знания и создание баз декларативных знаний (например в виде схем баз данных). В 1991 году Gruber T.R термин онтология для обозначения связного фрагмента декларативного знания. Автор не дает определение термина онтология, ограничившись лишь четырьмя свойствами: #Онтология - спецификация на формальном языке, результат договоренности группы людей. #Онтологии на логическом уровне соотвествует некоторая теория (сигнатура + аксиомы), а иногда и некоторая фисксированная модель (множества + операции + отношения). Вопросы к онтологии - запросы к соотвествующей ей теории #Онтологии, чаще всего строятся по модульному принципу # Онтология должна быть удобна для специалистов предметной области Простейшая онтология - классификация (например Таблица Менделеева). В общем случае онтология содержит имена классов , свойств , экземпляров и прочее. Автор видит онтологию как "фрагмент взгляда на некоторые контексты миров", интересные для специалистов предметной области. Специалисты формирую различные онтологии, могут составлять из них библиотеки, причем библиотеки могут быть не совместимы между собой. Функция таких библиотек - предоставить удобные модули и среду для формирования онтологии конкретных задач. Так как разработка онтологии это сложный процесс включающий тестирование и отладку, то в системах формирования онтологий должен быть удобный интерфейс представления данных и механизм запросов к онтологии (например в виде языка запросов или набора конкретных запросов). Примеры серверов онтологий: #Система Cyc #Система Ontoligua #Проект Semantic Web (Web 3.0) #The World FactBook #DARPA #и другие Бегло затронута проблема онтологии верхнего уровня - онтология общая для всех областей знаний. Считается, что она существует. Но так как разные группы специалистов предлагают свои варианты, и то на взгляд автора, разработка такой онтологии это бессконечный процесс, и нужны инструменты способные поддержать коллективную работу на ней. В корпративных системах онтология используется в трех целях: #унификация документооборота #организация метаинформации в хранилищах данных # ведение и поиск нормативно-справочной информации. Как пример Интегра, Татнефть, Сибур и прочие. Для успешной разработки онтологии нужны удобные инструменты: #OWL файлы #Система Protege (по мнению автора наиболее распостраненный инструмент) #Chimaera Автор видит следующие проблемы формирования и использования библиотек онтологий #Нужны высококвалифицированные специалисты в предметных областях #Языки формирования онтологий сложны #Массовому пользователю непонятен profi. С появлением удобных графических редакторов для построения классификаций, специалисты стали широко использовать классификацию. По аналогии с этим упрощенние построения онтологии позволит увеличить их количество и качество. Автор видит следующие конкретные проблемы формирования онтологий: #Должна быть возможность формирования онтологий для различных групп специалистов #Требуются средства поддержки целостности и версионности. #Язык запросов к онтологии должен быть удобен для пользователей Проблемы реализации онтологий: #Большие онтологии требуют специальных средств их ведения #сложные системы требуют специальных средств тестирования и отладки #Проблемы модульности и повторного использования онтологий #Проблемы интеграции онтологий написанных на разных языках Для обеспечения взаимодействия между различными онтологиями разработан, язык запросов SPARQL Заканчивается статья обзором системы wiki. Преимущества: #остуствие единого центра и распределнность #страницы формируют сами пользователи #социальный характер википедии #возможность разработки семантики в виде страниц шаблонов #семантическая разметка В заключение автор предлагет: #Строить онтологии в стиле википедии, с поддержкой версий и системой голосвания #система должна быть открытой и удобной для редактирования пользователями #По ходу заполнения онтолгии, будут формироваться внутренее представление онтологии и формироваться стандарт использования онтологии. список литературы: #'Gruber T. R.' The role of common ontology in achieving sharable, reusable knowledge bases. In J. A. Allen, R.Fikes, and E. Sandewell, editors, Principles of Knowledge Representation and Reasoning – Proceedings of the Second International Conference, pp. 601- 602. Morgan Kaufmann (1991) #'Бениаминов Е.М.' Основания категорного подхода к представлению знаний. Категорные средства. // Изв. АН СССР Техн. кибернетика, №2, 21-33 (1988) #Бениаминов Е.М., Болдина Д.М. Система представления знаний Ontolingua - принципы и перспективы // НТИ. Сер.2. № 10 (1999) #Кожара В.Л. Классификационное движение. // Институт биологии внутренних вод им. И.Д. Папанина РАН, Борок, 2006, http://ibiw.ru/win/kd2.pdf #Matuszek C., Cabral J, Witbrock M., DeOliveira J. An Introduction to the Syntax and Content of Cyc, http://www.cyc.com/doc/white_papers/AAAI06SS-SyntaxAndContentOfCyc.pdf #Википедия о системе Cyc, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cyc #Википедия о Дугласе Ленате (авторе проекта Cyc), http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Douglas_Lenat 8. Официальный сайт компании Cycorp, http://cyc.com/ #OpenCyc – открытый фрагмент онтологии Cyc, http://www.opencyc.org/ #Представление онтологии OpenCyc в Web, http://www.cycfoundation.org/concepts #Алексеева М. В. Обзор системы Cyc. М.:РГГУ (2008),http://ezop-project.wiki.sourceforge.net/Alekseeva_Cyc #Сервер онтологий Ontolingua, http://www.ksl.stanford.edu/software/ontolingua/ #Примеры использования системы Ontolingua, http://www.ksl.stanford.edu/htw/htwdemos.html #The World FactBook,https://www.cia.gov/library/publications/the-world-factbook/index.html #Википедия об онтологиях верхнего уровня,http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Upper_ontology_(computer_science) #Список ссылок на онтологии, разработанные с помощью Protégé, http://protegewiki.stanford.edu/index.php/Protege_Ontology_Library #Гладун А.Я., Рогушина Ю.В. Онтологии в корпоративных системах. // "Корпоративные системы" , №1, С. 41-47 (2006), http://www.management.com.ua/ims/ims115.html, http://www.management.com.ua/ims/ims116.html #Oracle® Database Semantic Technologies Developer's Guide 11g Release 1 (11.1) Part Number B28397-02, http://download-uk.oracle.com/docs/cd/B28359_01/appdev.111/b28397/toc.htm #Protégé, http://protege.stanford.edu/ #Конференция в Будапеште (июль 2007г.), http://protege.stanford.edu/conference/2007/schedule.html #Chimaera, http://www.ksl.stanford.edu/software/chimaera/ #Luettich, K.; Masolo, C.; Borgo, S. Development of Modular Ontologies in CASL.// In Proceedings of International Workshop on Modular Ontologies (WoMO), Athens (Georgia, USA), 05 November 2006, http://www.loa-cnr.it/Publications.html # Википедия о Semantic Wiki, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Semantic_wiki #SPARQL Query Language for RDF, http://www.w3.org/TR/rdf-sparql-query/ #Semantic MediaWiki, http://semantic-mediawiki.org/wiki/Semantic_MediaWiki #Пример системы с запросами на естественном языке, http://www.trueknowledge.com/